Mobile computing devices, such as smartphones and tablets, are rapidly gaining in popularity. A main reason for the rise in popularity is the widespread availability of mobile applications (commonly referred to as “apps” or “mobile apps”). These mobile applications are directed to numerous different functionalities and purposes, including but not limited to, gaming, banking, organization, shopping, education, leisure, sports, news, book readers, social networking, and messaging.
Like many applications, the software which makes up the mobile applications is typically programmed for the operating system on which the application is to execute. For example, a third party application developer may develop and provide an application intended to perform a specific function. In order to have a wide reach, the application developer may offer a first application edition of the application for the IOS operating system by Apple Inc., a second application edition of the application for the ANDROID operating system by Google Inc., and a third application edition for WINDOWS PHONE operating system by Microsoft Corp. A user can purchase or download a mobile application by visiting an application store, which may be serviced by the operating system providers or third parties.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.